<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Love Song Inside The Rain by mochilou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486655">The Love Song Inside The Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou'>mochilou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Edgy Kim Hongjoong, Friends to Lovers, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shy Park Seonghwa, Soft Park Seonghwa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rain don’t stop, fall again. The two of us, under this umbrella that only fits one person.”</p><p>-Love Song, NCT 127</p><p>Seonghwa has always liked Hongjoong ever since they met but because of one particular class, they grew even closer, almost like an unofficial couple. But on one fateful night, the rain that they once hated became something that they were thankful for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung &amp; Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Love Song Inside The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Seonghwa decided to take extra classes to complete his units, he didn't expect himself to share the same class as the short, yet outspoken graphic arts major who goes by the name of Kim Hongjoong. For short, the student that Seonghwa had been crushing on ever since they met in one of the universities’ art showcases and ever since then Seonghwa finds himself blushing whenever he comes across him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the morning of the new semester, Seonghwa found himself waiting for the class introductions to start when Hongjoong entered the room and he felt himself choke on the coffee he was drinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he ever forget the way Hongjoong entered the room; the student was known to be some sort of chameleon when it comes to his appearances and this time he had a headful of vibrant red hair, an array of piercings on his ears as well as thin chains wrapped around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was clad in black that day, a band tee underneath a cropped leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans which highlighted the fishnets he wore underneath that made Seonghwa blush a little when he found himself staring way too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he finds himself sinking down into his seat when Hongjoong had winked at him, even teasing him by toying with his lip piercing. Seonghwa had tried to ignore how his heart was beating way too much for his liking when Hongjoong occupied the seat next to him, carelessly putting his backpack down on the table because he was somewhat way too enthusiastic to talk to Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Hyung! I didn’t know that we’d be sharing a class!” He beams and that’s when Seonghwa notices that he even had his tongue pierced and he could just die on the spot as he thinks about how it made Hongjoong even hotter. “Yes, I’m taking extra classes to complete my units.” He explains, masking how nervous he was to be in his presence and it makes Hongjoong let out a curious hum as he tilts his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but aren’t you a Library Information Science major, what brings you to a theory of art and beauty class?” Hongjoong had fished out a pair of glasses from his bag, pushing them up the bridge of his nose so he could see clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa didn’t really have an answer to his question and he just nibbled on his bottom lip before Hongjoong leaned close to him, dangerously close and it made Seonghwa’s heart stutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or did you just take this class so you could see me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa lets out a cough, feeling the warmth on his cheeks splay out and he wanted nothing more than to hide his face behind his hand “I-I didn’t- I didn’t know we were- I’m not stalking y-” Hongjoong giggles at how he was spluttering on his words and he puts his thumb over his lips to make him stop from rambling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was joking, gosh, you’re a nervous wreck.” He leans back into his own seat, oblivious to how Seonghwa felt his searing touch on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong always gets surprised that he has such an effect on people, at times it gets annoying but whenever it’s Park Seonghwa, it’s rather cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always been so soft-spoken and helpful, always seeing his name on volunteering outreach programs, always hearing nothing but good things about him here and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa probably doesn’t thinking that he doesn’t notice how his cheeks were always red whenever they happen to share glances whenever they bump into each other in the halls or share a table in the library, but Hongjoong does, he was an art major and he always sees the little details in a person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me just say that this could be an excuse for us to finally hang out more, don’t you think?” Seonghwa nods immediately, cursing himself innately for looking way too excited and he didn’t want to throw Hongjoong off “Cute.” He coos before moving closer to him just so they could talk even more until their professor had come in and spoiled their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps deciding to take a theory of art and beauty class was the best thing that Seonghwa has ever done, had had his doubts upon enrolling in the class because it had a reputation of being a little boring but how could a class be boring when you have Kim Hongjoong sat next to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e always sparked up intelligent debates with the teacher just to share his own opinion, it sometimes gets so long and heated that they barely discussed anything in class, but it surely captured everyone’s interests, but this would also mean that there were quite a lot of students who were beginning to ask him out, who wouldn’t? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was always on his guard whenever someone approaches Hongjoong with the intention of asking him out but he always wondered why Hongjoong always declined their invitations and he would just politely say that he’s not interested before he turns his attention back to Seonghwa, completely ignoring his admirers. The older student always finds himself being glared at whenever he walks out the classroom with Hongjoong, he’s even heard people whisper stuff about what Hongjoong, a ridiculously hot cherry bomb, could have seen in Seonghwa who was just a simple and cozy man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was a little wild at times, he had an active imagination and he was always so eccentric and then Seonghwa was the complete opposite of him, he was a soft baby, he likes cozy and warm places and he’s just a gentle person. Whenever they were together, it was quite the sight, Hongjoong would always have his hand wrapped around Seonghwa’s arm and in his other hand he would always have an iced americano, his eyes would be under dark sunglasses and he would stand out in the crowd with his edgy fashion choices and Seonghwa was always in shades of earthy tones, round-rimmed glasses adorning his chiseled face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quite the non-official couple in the campus, the perfect definition of opposites attract, Seonghwa is always such a sweetheart and Hongjoong’s charm just goes up to the maximum when he’s with Seonghwa. And what once were two students just acknowledging each other in the hallways became the most inseparable pair of friends, even being dubbed as an iconic not-couple in the following months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of those rare nights where Seonghwa and Hongjoong aren’t clinging to each other. It became quite an odd sight when one isn’t with the other because they were just two peas in a pod over the semester. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the suddenness of them not being together was a result of their final exams coming up, with Seonghwa putting his focus on studying, along with another friend of his, Yeosang. While Hongjoong was doing some finishing touches on his final project as well as studying for his exams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still with me, Hyung?” Yeosang snaps his fingers in front of Seonghwa’s eyes when he comes back from the vending machine and the older sits up straight, some of his review notes sticking to his arm in the process and it makes Yeosang chuckle before organizing their stuff. He slides the can of coffee towards his Hyung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we call it a night? We’ve been at it for hours now.” He stretches his arms up, even cracking his bones from how tight his body has been and he spots Seonghwa’s phone lighting up and Hongjoong’s name pops up on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, even your boyfriend is worried about you.” He teases and Seonghwa hushes him, taking a sip of the cold coffee before he puts all his pens and highlighters inside a pencil case that Hongjoong handmade for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend, Yeo.” Seonghwa clarifies and it made the younger smirk before raising a brow “Not yet, come on Hyung, when are you going to ask him out?” He asks, leaning forward before he texts his own boyfriend that he could come pick him up but he puts his phone away at an instant so he wouldn’t seem rude towards his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s holding you back? You already move like a couple so what’s holding you back?” Seonghwa leans his head back as he lets out a sigh and he pouts while he rests his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t know if I should, I mean, we’re the complete opposite of each other, what if it doesn’t work out?” He whines and it causes Yeosang to roll his eyes as he slaps Seonghwa’s hands away from his face, cupping his chin in his hands, looking deep into his eyes as he lays it down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, you already have so much chemistry as friends, you hold hands, give each other kisses on the cheek, he walks you to your classes and so do you, you take care of each other so much and there is obvious love in there. Gosh Hyung, the only thing that’s missing is being boyfriends.” Yeosang could see how Seonghwa’s eyes glimmered as he listed out the bullet points of their friendship. Oh, Seonghwa has always wanted to ask him out but just has some doubts and Yeosang knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, why do you think Hongjoong has been rejecting all the dates that he’s being invited to?” Yeosang quizzes but he didn’t have any intentions of letting Seonghwa answer “He’s waiting for you Hyung.” Yeosang lets go of him, his expression changing into that of encouragement “But what if he realizes that we’re far too different?” He asks and Yeosang chuckles </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, did Wooyoung and I like each other before?” Seonghwa shakes his head, remembering how Yeosang absolutely loathed the captain of the swim team “But look at where we are now, I’m dating the little shit for 2 years already.” Yeosang fake gags but Seonghwa knew that Yeosang truly loves Wooyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I’m trying to say is that, a change between your relationship is expected but it’s the most beautiful thing if I may add. You get to grow together, discover hobbies that you could both share and to top it all off you can kiss your pretty cherry bomb for days on end because I just know how much you would love to feel his lip ring and tongue stud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa blushes as he regrets babbling to Yeosang about how much he wanted to kiss Hongjoong, curious to know the taste of his sheer red lip gloss and the cold jewelry that was wrapped around the center of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should go for him, Hyung, you obviously hold a lot of love and care towards each other and I don’t want you to ever regret holding yourself back, you love him and he loves you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Yeosang makes a roundabout the table, giving his Hyung a kiss on the cheek before he excuses himself since Wooyoung was right outside the library already, giving him even more encouragement to ask Hongjoong out so they could take their relationship to the next level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also warns him to be careful upon going back to his dorm room because it was raining quite hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa had collected his belongings not long after Yeosang left, he made sure that his umbrella was okay and good to go before he fully exits the establishment. He had put on his headphones so he wouldn’t feel creeped out as he took the path back to his dorm building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to step down under the rain but he spots a shock of damp red hair at the corner of the stairs, Hongjoong was sat on the concrete steps with his hand stretched out as he lets the rain hit his palm. Seonghwa approaches him in an instant, feeling as if a red string pulled him towards Hongjoong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey cherry, what are you doing down here?” Seonghwa asks, putting the umbrella over him and it stops the rain from hitting his hand and the redhead looks up to see Seonghwa, smiling brightly, bright enough to light up the gloomy street of their university.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Hwa Hwa!” He stands up, twisting his body so he can engulf his friend in a hug “Oh, you’re warm! I like it.” Hongjoong purrs like a cat and Seonghwa strokes his back, resting his hand on the curve of his back afterwards before he repeats his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was on my way to my dorms but I got caught up in the rain.” Hongjoong turns his face towards him “Joongie didn’t know it would rain this hard.” A pout played upon his lips and Seonghwa pokes his nose “Let’s get you home then.” He offers “But Hwa Hwa, I live on the other side of the campus!” He gasps, seeing as the walk would be lengthy with the streets being wet and them having to be careful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, but you really should make me a cup of tea when I get there.” Seonghwa smiles charmingly and Hongjoong nods, getting up into his tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek, stumbling forward but Seonghwa catches him just in time and they share a few giggles here and there before Seonghwa wraps an arm around Hongjoong’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa felt some sort of relief that the umbrella he had was originally only fit for one person because it meant that they would have to be really close. Each of their footsteps were slow and careful so they won’t slip and hurt themselves but despite the calmness of their movement, Seonghwa’s heart just kept beating so fast, the butterflies in his stomach were also going wild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only sound between them was the pitter-patter of the raindrops on the umbrella and on to the ground, but Seonghwa could hear how Hongjoong was breathing due to how close they were and he wished that time could stop while they were in that position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hate the rain,” Hongjoong huffs, his hand squeezing Seonghwa’s waist which made him squeal a little “But I came to like it a bit right now, since I’m with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa momentarily looks at Hongjoong and the younger does the same and there, they could see each other’s reflections since they’re so close and when Hongjoong smiles softly at him, Hongjoong felt his heart drop to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived at Hongjoong’s dorm, Hongjoong throws one of his oversized band tees at Seonghwa so he could get out of his somewhat damp clothes, scolding him for not telling that his shoulder wasn’t all that protected by the umbrella. Seonghwa came out of the bathroom wearing the shirt and a pair of sweatpants that thankfully fit him since Hongjoong was more petite than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes went wide when he saw that Hongjoong was wearing a cropped band tee and a pair of lace pajama shorts and that’s when Seonghwa saw even more of Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he saw that the younger man had a navel piercing and on his thigh was a rather large tattoo of blooming chrysanthemums, his birth flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got your tea, come, sit with me.” He holds two mugs before he padded towards the loveseat “Thank you.” Seonghwa takes the warm mug into his hands, blowing on it so he could cool it down a bit but he couldn’t hold his tongue as he spoke, “I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” Hongjoong’s lips formed into an </span>
  <em>
    <span>“o”</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he looks down on his leg “I designed it myself, do you like it?” He asks proudly, standing up and giving him a full view of it, not knowing that it was affecting Seonghwa in a whole different way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, would love for you to design one for me.” He compliments before taking a sip of the lavender tea and Hongjoong gasps before he climbs over Seonghwa, sitting on his legs as he cups his face “Really Hwa Hwa? You would let me do that?” He asks, a little excited as he bounced on his legs, it makes Seonghwa hold in a groan before he puts his hands on his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’re a wonderful artist, Joongie.” He tucks a lock of his hair away from his face and Hongjoong kisses his forehead as he thanks him, claiming that he’ll do the most beautiful piece for his Seonghwa. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“His Seonghwa” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The older student thinks, a delicate expression painted on his face as he looks at the beauty in front of him, he thought about what Yeosang said and he was right, letting Hongjoong slip out of his grasp because he’s too much of a coward would be a huge regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joongie, can I ask you something?” The art student nods, stroking Seonghwa’s ink-black hair before looking down at him “I have something to ask you too.” Seonghwa was taken aback and they agreed to ask each other at the same time. With a deep breath, Seonghwa opens his mouth as Hongjoong counts down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take you out on a date, Joongie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to go on a date with me, Hwa Hwa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both gasped at the questions, both of them covering their mouths afterwards “Wait, really?” Hongjoong was the first to speak up afterwards and Seonghwa retracts his hand down “Did you just ask me out on a date?” He also asks, unable to believe that they were thinking of the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I’ve been waiting for you to ask but I figured you were too shy so I shoot my shot!” Hongjoong says far too excited as he moves his hips, completely forgetting that he was on top of Seonghwa and the older man had to squeeze his hips as he tells him to not do that or else something will happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong just smirks before he leans down “As if you wouldn’t want that, Hyungie.” He gives him a quick peck on the lips which surprises Seonghwa, causing him to go bright red as he psyches himself up, not wanting to be a coward and claim his man already but Hongjoong got the upperhand on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that you should trust Yeosang with your fantasies, how about we head to my room so you can feel what it’s like to kiss me and feel my piercings.” He winks and it mortified Seonghwa because he trusted his friend to not expose him but here they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And maybe after a few dates, I’ll let you see more of my piercings right about here.” He lifts Seonghwa’s hands, trailing them up to his chest and he feels the wind getting knocked out of his chest when he feels the jewelry that adorned the little buds underneath his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, their tea was abandoned on the small coffee table as they ended up getting tangled in the sheets, lips pressed upon each other as warm hands travelled along their bodies as the rain hit the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how they were both so thankful that it had rained that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>